When Life Changed
by hawaiinpotter
Summary: An answer to Severitus'(sp) Challenge... What would happen if James Potter wasn't really Harry's father and Lily was alive. We suck at summaries but plz give it a chance R?R
1. Default Chapter

**Plz read disclaimer and A/N before reading**

**Disclaimer: Before we, yes we there is two of us, start writing we would like to point out a few things. This is just two really good friends who liked the idea of Snape as Harry's father. This story is that but with a little twist to it to. (NO SLASH, if that is the twist you are thinking about). We are not JK ROWLING and yet we want to be her, I mean who wouldn't with all the money she is making off these books. We just let our imaginations run wild with this fic. Our grammar is not the best but we try to look over everything, so don't kill us for a little mistake. I hate it when ppl won't read your story b/c you forgot a comma somewhere. We try to stay as close to the facts but if there is a major problem with the fact we wrote tell us and we will fix it. We do not own any of the characters only the characters seen here that came from our imaginations. Thanxs and we hope you enjoy.**

**A/N: The beginning of the story is going to be a couple of chapters of just pure information. After that we will start on the real writing of the story. We just thought it would be easier to get all the information out so you would not be confused. If you have problem email us and we will try to explain things more.**

**************************************************************************************************************************

Prologue Part One: When Life was Good

          It was the end of another year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and of course another class was graduating. Lily Evans was excited that she was finally going to graduate. The only threat in the wizarding world, at the moment was the rumor that a new Dark Lord, who called himself Voldemort, was gaining power. But Lily didn't think any of it because it was just a rumor and this so called Dark Lord was not her problem. She thought life was perfect. I mean who wouldn't. She had a loving boyfriend who was just a year older than her. He worked as a spy for Dumbledore against this Voldemort dude. His name was Severus Snape. Lily also had the greatest friends in the world you could ask for, James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettergriw, who at school were famously known as the Marauders or the greatest pranksters to ever set foot at Hogwarts.

            Now finally the day had come that her and her friends (exception of Severus b/c he graduated the year before) would walk to get their Hogwarts diplomas and become of age witches and wizards. She was so excited. Lily didn't think the day could get any better. Then the one thing that would make it better happen. The one thing that would change her life forever.

            It all started after the graduation ceremony. Everyone was in the Great Hall for the end of the year dance and dinner (almost like prom if you know what I mean). Severus, of course, came to the ceremony and now escorted Lily to the dance as her date.

            Lily was in the far corner of the Great Hall talking to her friends when Severus walked up to her.

"Lily can I borrow you outside for a few minutes? I need to ask you something." Severus said.

"Of course! Hold on one sec." Turning back to her friends "I will be back later."

            Lily then turned to Severus and they walked outside to their favorite tree by the lake. Severus turned to Lily and started talking.

"Lily you know I love you with all my heart and I don't think I could ever love anyone more or the same as I love you." At this point Severus got out a little black box from his pocket and got down on his knee. "Lily Evans will you marry me?"

*****************************************************

            It had been three years since that "wonderful day" in which Lily liked to call it. Lily was expecting her first child and this so called Dark Lord was not just a rumor anymore.

            The Dark Lord was now gathering followers whom he deemed as deatheaters. As help to, _mostly_ Dumbledore, and the Ministry of Magic, Severus became one of these deatheaters as a spy. He received the Dark Mark, the mark of all deatheaters.

            For extra precaution of the newly formed family, of Severus and Lily, acted as if they were in a big fight and "_divorced_". That is how the wizarding world new of how their life went. When really Lily and Severus were still happily married and faithful to each other. They both resided to seeing each other secretly. As another precaution James Potter was asked to marry Lily and live together as a family. James agreed in doing so to keep his best friend, almost like a sister, safe. When Lily's first child was born everyone thought it to be James' when really it was Snape's son (A/N: I am going to start typing Severus as Snape because it is easier. You all know the difference). The kids name was Skylar James Potter or as it said on a secret birth certificate Skylar James Snape.

            Snape was deemed the godfather of the child that way he would be able to visit him whenever he wanted without any questions asked. Skylar grew up knowing that Snape was actually his real Daddy and that James was there to protect them and he was to keep quiet. When in public Skylar would call Snape Uncle Sev but when not in public it was plain old daddy. The opposite went with James, daddy in public and Uncle James in private.

            Life was safe for the most part and life when on that way for four years. At this time Lily announced that she was pregnant again to everyone with another one of James's children. When it was again Snapes' child who was conceived during one of their _secret meeting_ (A/N: If you get the idea of what I mean by secret meetings). The child was given the name that we all know to this day as Harry James Potter. On his birth certificate it really said Alexander Orion Snape.

*************************************************************

            The night the Potter got attacked by Voldemort was very hetic!!!!!!

            That night Skylar was spending the weekend with his real father Snape. Harry, of course, was at the Potter residence. We all know the story of what happen after that, except for a little part. The body of James and Lily were found supposedly dead with the Dark Mark floating over the house. Before Snape was informed Harry was rushed off to live with Dursleys. When Snape found out he was devasted. Dumbledore and him went to the ruins of the house and found that Lily wasn't actually dead but had the faintest heartbeat. For Snape that was the greatest thing to happen. To find out that his wife was actually alive when the whole wizarding world deemed her dead along with James Potter.

            After many arguments on Snapes behalf Lily and Skylar were sent to America to live. Dumbledore said this was only for a short while, maybe even just 6 months, until they could make sure that Voldemort had really disappeared for good. Harry was kept at the Dursleys.

            For Snape he was offered the Potion Master job by Dumbledore, waiting for the day that his family could be re-joined as one. Those six months turned into a year and that year turned into two and those two years turned into sixteen years.

A/N: Well that was the first part of our fic. We hoped you liked it and Plz take a sec and just press the "go" button and write a short review. We will try to post at least once a week if not more.


	2. Transfer Students

Transfer Students  
  
It seemed like just last week that the school year had ended and Harry was starting down the road to recovery over Sirius' death. Really a summer had gone by and it was the beginning of the famous trio's 6th and almost last year at Hogwarts. You would never know that the person getting off the train was Harry Potter because he did a lot of changing over the summer. Harry just says it was normal what every kid goes through, but Hermoine as always was suspicious and knew it was something else. He looked like a totally new person. His shoulders were now broader and he shot up in height over the summer. He was not any longer the shortest in his class. He was almost one of the tallest. He was even a little bit taller than his friend Ron. His face was now rounder and his cheekbones more define. Harry's hair was now grown down to his shoulders and was pulled back in a ponytail, and instead of it being all black it now had a reddish tint to it. Harry did not wear his glasses anymore but now muggle contacts. The whole aura around him had changed.  
  
The train station was packed that night. It seemed as if they had more first years then normal this year. The trio walked quickly to grab a carriage for themselves because it was raining. Just as they were seated in the carriage a girl that looked around there age came in.  
  
"Hi my name is Casey. Do u mind if I sit in hear with you, all the others seem full."  
  
"Yea, sure no problem. What year are you in? You look older then a first year and I don't remember seeing you around here before?" Hermoine asked  
  
"OOOO yea I am a sixth year. I just transferred here from Merlin's School of Witchcraft in Canada. My parents thought it was better for me here."  
  
"Cool! We are sixth years too." Harry said.  
  
"What house do you think you will get sorted in to?" Ron asked.  
  
"I'm not so sure. I hear Gryffindor is really good but I am a bookworm sometimes so maybe Ravenclaw. We will just have to wait and find out. What house are you guys in?"  
  
"All three of us are in Gryffindor. I am Hermoine and this is Ron Weasly and Harry Potter."  
  
By this time they had reached the school and Casey split up and went with the 1st years. The trio headed inside to get a seat for the sorting ceremony. Soon the first years were brought in and Dumbledore got up to make his announcements,  
  
"Another year has started and we hope it is better then last. The threat of Voldemort is still above us but as long as you do as your told we will all be safe. Now we have a few transfer students and we will be sorting them first. Please show them around and give them the help they need...." Dumbledore continued with the usual precautions like staying out of the dark forest and things to that nature.  
  
The first name that was called out was Casey Malloy. It took a good 5 minutes before the hat decided but finally it shouted out.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!" 


End file.
